


honey and cocoa butter

by aromanticmess



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticmess/pseuds/aromanticmess
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 10





	honey and cocoa butter

College student alpha jaehyun who only dates and fucks other alphas. Has a reputation on campus of only being with other alphas so people stopped trying to get with him if they were anything else. Enter transfer student johnny who’s built and looks like an alpha and wears scentblockers in public so everyone just assumes he’s an alpha. Except he’s an omega. Jaehyun immediately likes him and becomes his friend. As they become close jaehyun starts to like him more. Jaehyun is finally getting ready to confess after months of knowing him when suddenly johnny ghosts him for five days. jaehyun starts losing his mind because after months of constant talking, he doesn’t know what to think when he just suddenly gets radio silence. On the fifth day jaehyun is pounding on Johnny’s door in his dorm. Johnny opens the door in a white cami, red lace panties, and white over the knee socks. Jaehyun’s shell shocked and Johnny’s a blushing mess. turns out Johnny also likes jaehyun but he heard about jaehyun’s reputation and figured he didn’t have a chance. He ends up having to ask Jae why he came over because Jae’s just been staring at him for two minutes. Jaehyun finally snaps out of it and is like “why’d you ghost me like that? I was worried out of my mind!!” and johnny’s just like, “i was in heat....” and it takes a minute for jaehyun to process because.....heat??....HEAT???? and johnny can see it on jaehyun’s face when he realizes that johnny’s an omega. and he’s like “I THOUGHT YOU WERE AN ALPHA” and johnny’s just like “does it smell like alpha to you in here?” and jaehyun just takes a second to smell the air. and YEA. it doesn’t smell like alpha at all. it smells sweet like honey and cocoa butter and his alpha rears his head, screaming “CLAIM HIM” . before he can control it he’s growling out “mine.” johnny stares at him, shocked and then jaehyun realizes what he said. jaehyun starts stuttering trying to apologize and johnny’s like, “i thought you only liked alphas”. jaehyun’s like “i thought i did too but i really like you, regardless of your subgender.” they start dating and johnny tries to warn him about his heat. jaehyun brushes it off saying he can handle it but two months later, jaehyun sees exactly what johnny means. he’s insatiable and will only stop his whining and crying when he’s been stuffed full of jaehyun’s cum multiple times. and it’s only day one of five. he ends up triggering jaehyun’s rut and suffice it to say, they have 5 days of marathon sex.  
~~end💞


End file.
